Height
by issei tsubasa
Summary: Di ketinggian ribuan kaki Naruto berkata padanya, "Aku lebih baik ditendang keluar dari tempat tidur olehmu daripada tidur di sini." [Sasuke, Naruto]


Hari-hari mengendur dan Naruto tidak memperhatikan pacu jarum jam berputar di antara puluhan jarum jam lain yang bergerak senada, namun di zona waktu yang berbeda. Kadang beberapa hari dihabiskannya dalam perjalanan pulang pergi dan ia melepas kantuk di atas ketinggian ribuan kaki, menelpon Sasuke di bawah selimut yang terasa asing dan menggumamkan kata-kata seperti _aku lebih baik ditendang keluar dari tempat tidur olehmu daripada tidur di sini, _

Semua itu melelahkan. Namun Naruto, merapatkan hatinya dan terbenam dalam itu semua hingga senyum bisnis terancam terpatri permanen di mulutnya setiap kali orang masuk dalam ruang rapat. Kegilaan dalam bentuknya yang paling sederhana, dan setiap kali ia menggeser kunci otomatis di handphonenya, yang dilihatnya adalah foto wajah Sasuke yang tersenyum tenang menatap ke sesuatu di tengah-tengah acara rapat bersama, maka ia akan tertidur lelap.

Penerbangan terakhir dari London malam itu terhambat oleh cuaca buruk yang membuat landasan terlalu licin, Naruto menempelkan dahinya ke kaca sementara ia menghitung berapa kali pesawat berputar sebelum mendarat. Ia menekan tombol pesan dan berkata agar Sasuke tidak usah bersusah-susah mengendarai mobil untuk menjemputnya di bandara karena ia akan pulang sendiri.

Sasuke belum menjawab. Lagi, bila tidak terlalu penting Sasuke tidak akan menjawab. Afirmasi seakan bahasa yang umum di antara mereka karena mungkin penolakan dalam pesan teks-pun akan mengundang badai, yang tidak Naruto inginkan, yang tidak ia inginkan.

Ketika ia menarik kopernya dan menatap ruang kedatangan yang lengang mencapai tengah malam, mungkin ia merasa sedikit kecewa [dan seharusnya, ia merasa malu akan realisasi ini] ketika melihat lambaian tangan Iruka dan cengiran antusiasnya. Walaupun perasaan yang pudar itu kini muncul lagi dalam warna-warna, mendengar deretan cerita mengenai ayah dan ibunya lagi yang mengirim pesan untuk mengundangnya dan Sasuke untuk makan malam, besok. _Kushina akan memasak_, katanya, dan Naruto akan bersiap dengan perut kosong.

Tanpa bertanya, setelah Iruka membantunya menaikkan bagasi, mereka melaju di atas jalan Tokyo yang hujan deras. Naruto sedikit merapat dalam jasnya, dan Iruka menghidupkan penghangat. Di antara deru angin dan air di kaca, ia merasa hangat dengan orang yang telah mengenalnya begitu lama di dekatnya. Namun Naruto tidak bisa menolong dirinya sendiri untuk mengetikkan, /_hujan. kau sudah menyalakan penghangat?_/ dan menekan tombol kirim di tengah celotehan Iruka dan berharap Sasuke tidak akan menangkap flu sementara ia baru pulang, ceroboh itu. Seteliti apapun seorang Uchiha berbicara mengenai pekerjaannya dalam presisi, Sasuke bahkan sering lupa di mana tombol penghangat terletak dan kemudian terkapar di sofa sembarangan, terbenam di antara kertas-kertasnya.

Ia tidak merasa enak membayangkan Sasuke tertidur sendirian, sementara Naruto biasa melemparkan dirinya ke atas penidur itu dan mengganggunya hingga mereka berdua bergerak ke arah tempat tidur di mana ada selimut dan penghangat dan kasur yang empuk.

Naruto mengetuk jarinya di atas layar sentuh, menunggu sementara tidak ada balasan lagi, jam digital di sudut layar terus berganti dalam dua puluh menit perjalanannya sementara Iruka menavigasi di tengah hujan hingga sampai ke apartemennya. Ia tersenyum memaklumkan perihal Naruto ingin cepat-cepat sampai ke rumah dan begitu tulus, tulus hingga Naruto merasa sedikit malu telah menghiraukannya ketika telah sampai dan berdiri di lobby apartemennya, kini. Sasuke ada di suatu lantai atas. Ia melambai pada Iruka, seorang _concierge_ membukakan pintu dan Naruto bergegas tersenyum, dencing lift berpihak padanya sembari ia menekan tombol dua puluh.

* * *

Ketika ia membuka pintu, lampu ruang utama bahkan belum dihidupkan. Tatapan Naruto menajam akan hal ini sembari ia menghidupkan beberapa lampu dan melepas sepatunya.

Ke dalam ruang tamu, Sasuke terbaring di atas sofa di sana, telepon genggan dalam genggamannya yang renggang dan pemandangan kota Tokyo yang biasa di belakangnya seperti mengabur seperti lautan kunang-kunang. Melihat posisi Sasuke yang keluar dari ritme dari bagaimana biasanya ia berlakon (tegas, diam dan berkepala dingin, selalu), Naruto tidak bisa menolong dirinya sendiri untuk tidak mendesah dan berusaha menekan rasa maklum. Bukankah ia dilahirkan sebagai pria yang tolerir? Mungkin, namun beberapa hal tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja. Sasuke tidak cukup lelah untuk menjaga dirinya sendiri bangun dalam mengetikkan pesan, berarti ia lebih lelah darinya. Naruto mengambil ponsel itu dan menutupnya di atas meja tamu, berfokus pada Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak terbangun oleh cahaya, namun menggumamkan sesuatu di bawah nafasnya ketika Naruto menyentuh pipinya dengan jemarinya. (Bila Sasuke merekap situasi itu nanti, tawa Naruto yang dalam dan pelan terasa seperti setetes air yang membuat riak di kesadarannya. Dan ia pun terbangun.)

Naruto kini menghindar dan sedang melonggarkan kancing kemejanya, di tengah lampu ruangan yang membutakan, yang ia lihat hanya punggung. Sasuke mengendus berat kain baru yang kini menyelimutinya hingga dagu, textur yang kaku dan hitam seperti... jas. _Jas Naruto?_ Wanginya masih seperti isi penerbangan. Permen, nikotin, dan sabun hotel. Pramugari dan selimut wool mereka.

Butuh beberapa waktu lagi untuk menghubungkan titik-titik informasi acak ini, hingga Sasuke cukup bangun untuk mencari-cari telepon genggamnya dari tangan dan kemudian menemukan bayangannya di atas meja. Ia menggumamkan sesuatu mengenai "_Matikan kembali lampunya,_" sebelum berbalik dan mengendus jas Naruto lagi, menyelubungi dirinya sendiri dalam wangi yang familiar. Rumah.

"Sasuke," Tiba-tiba bayangan Naruto sudah ada di depannya, dan Sasuke merapat dan menarik jas itu naik, defensif. Ia melihat wajah yang samar tersenyum pasrah dan berusaha mengingat mengapa Naruto ada di sini lagi, bila jasnya sudah ada. Dengusan lagi, maklum, mungkin ia sudah mengatakan hal itu terang-terangan?

Sasuke baru saja ingin kembali memejamkan matanya bila saja Naruto tidak berkata, berdenging lebih jelas mengenai _pindah ke kamar, karena sofa itu tidak cukup besar untuk dua,_ dan _aku sudah cukup dengan bedseat pesawat yang sempit.  
_  
Padahal Naruto paling sering menghempaskan dirinya seenaknya di atas Sasuke. Apa yang merasukinya, kini?

Paling tidak, toh sofa itu tidak terasa begitu nyaman lagi. Sasuke terhuyung-huyung bangkit dan tersandung dalam langkahnya ke kamar, menggenggam erat jas itu sambil mendengarkan samar suara kucuran air dan wangi kopi menyerebak di ruang utama kondominium mereka yang terlalu terang. Terlalu, ini semua. Ia hanya ingin tidur.

Dalam gelapnya kamar merka, Sasuke menarik sekenanya dan membenamkan diri di bawah comforter tanpa mengganti kemeja dan celana kerjanya sekalipun, dan jas Naruto yang terus menempel ke hidungnya. Tak lama, ada suara pintu kembali terbuka, dan langkah kaki yang diikuti perpindahan berat di atas kasur mereka oleh seseorang yang naik membuat Sasuke kembali menggumamkan suatu di bawah sadarnya. Ia menarik [jas] Naruto lebih dekat, dan ingin kembali ke mimpinya tentang padang daffodil.

Bila saja Jas itu tidak ditarik dengan satu gerakan halus namun cepat, membuat Sasuke membuka matanya dan sudah sempat menggeram.

Jas itu terlempar ke satu sudut, dan ganti semua itu ada lengan yang merangkulnya dekat. Naruto. Pirang itu kini terbaring dengan kepalanya di atas bantal, tersenyum malas sambil menutup mata kekanak-kanakan. Sasuke dapat merasakan kakinya menyelinap dan membuat mereka berdua bertaut, sulit melepaskan diri. Dan mungkin, di suatu pojok pikirannya, Sasuke lebih suka bila mereka terperangkap bersama seperti ini.

Ketika satu mata Naruto terbuka mengintip dalam keremangan, Sasuke dapat melihat guratan lelah, kantong di bawah matanya dan senyum brilian yang sama menyamarkan itu semua. Ia sendiri terlalu mengantuk untuk berkata-kata, dan memilih untuk membenamkan wajahnya ke celah di mana bahu dan leher Naruto bertemu, dan menghirup di sana.

Sebuah tawa kecil dekat, dan Naruto hanya menariknya lebih dekat.

Di tengah kesunyian, gumam hembusan AC dan dunia yang menggelap, Naruto berbisik, "_Aku pulang_," mengantar Sasuke hingga ke mimpinya yang paling indah.


End file.
